Cat's feelings start to show too
by cabbieftw
Summary: A new interesting day with the friends Cat and Robbie.


Robbie tilted his head slightly and blushed saying "Thanks Cat". Robbie then said "Don't worry about a thing, that's my job, Cat". Cat couldn't help but giggle. Cat gave Robbie a quick kiss on the cheek. Leaving confused, Robbie couldn't help but notice Rex wasn't out of his bag all day. Interrupted by Rex, he said "Yo man, remember me. Hope so….you have been blinded by that redhead".

Robbie couldn't help but blush. Robbie said "No. Even if I was, does it matter"? Rex said "Well, yes! Rob, she's crazy"! Robbie ignored the puppet. Robbie walking home with the time now going on 10:00 was now tired. For some reason or another, he felt as if Cat was beside him all the time.

Little did he know, she was right behind him. She scared Robbie like nobody else had ever done. Robbie said " Cat Valentine"! Cat giggled and said "What". Robbie was so happy he forgot and didn't talk. He just looked her in the eyes. Cat was doing the same, but looked away after a long time. Recollecting her thoughts, Robbie said "What's up Cat". Cat only responded with a few mumbles and a giggle. Robbie confused asked "will you come over. I need someone to back my story up". Cat nodded and went with Robbie.

On the walk there, Cat held Robbie's hand and asked "can I hold your hand. Mine are freezing". Robbie said "Oh. Yeah. Yeah of course, but your pockets are good too". Cat had only said "Maybe, but your hands are warmer". Cat then looked like she was thinking and finally said "Why. Do you not want me to grab your hand". She said with a frown on her face. Robbie replied "No. Not at all, I just thought you would be warmer".

Rex had joined in and said "Just tell her you like….". Interrupted, Robbie said "shut it. Not yet". Cat looked puzzled, but somehow she knew. At least that's what Robbie thought. When they arrived, Cat wondered if his parents would hate her as much as his grandmother did. Robbie knew her thoughts, so he said "they'll love you, Cat. I do. They're my parents, so they will too". Cat felt like a burning furnace out in that cold after he told her that.

Robbie walked in with Cat. Hand in hand. Robbie's parents said "Well, well, well. Where have you….ah, I see". Cat said "Sorry mister and Miss Shapiro. Me and Robbie….". Interrupted, they said "Don't worry dear, Robbie does enough for the whole world. Anyway, Robbie, you didn't mention you had a girlfriend". Robbie said "we're just friend's mom".

Robbie said "Thanks Cat. You are the best". Cat gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek. Robbie usually freaked out over this, but Cat made him feel more like saying yes many times. She walked out and giggled. Robbie's father said "Go up to your room. I and your mother need to discuss something important. Robbie walked up stairs, confused, but slightly happy too.

Robbie could hear them through the vents. He heard "No one is just friends with that. She's cute, she kissed him on the cheek, and she held his hand as well". Robbie had smiled a little. He then heard someone say "it's decided then"? He thought he heard his father say "yes". Robbie listened too late to know the conversation was about him going to claim his late relatives things.

He then rushed from the vent to make it seem like he had no idea. Robbie sat there feeling the anxiety starting to overpower him. Luckily for him, his wait was over as he heard his parents come in to talk with him. His mother said "Robbie, dear, we have good news". Curious, Robbie kept moving his hands. His father finally broke the silence and said "We're not moving".

Robbie was extremely thrilled by the news. But curious as to why they decided not to. So he asked why. His mother said "Well, we saw you with your girlfriend and we decided not to separate you from her and your friends". Robbie a bit flustered said "she's not my girlfriend. Just my friend". They just smiled and his father winked as he left the room.

Robbie told all his friends. Cat was the first to know. She hugged Robbie and didn't let go until Robbie said he can't feel his arms. She giggled and grabbed his hand leading him to the rest of their friends. When he told the news everyone was overjoyed and hugged him. Cat wasn't letting go again in complete happiness. Tor said "aw. The cutest couple right before my eyes". Robbie blushed, but nobody noticed except for Cat.

Cat said "Let's celebrate for Robbie staying. Yeah"! Jade, Beck, Andre, and Tori said "we would, but have a play to rehearse". Robbie seemed a little disappointed, but Cat can cheer up Robbie anytime. Robbie said "Well Cat….I still have you". Cat giggled and Robbie had a big smile on his face. Not realizing it, they were becoming closer than friends.

Cat and Robbie went to her house and watched movies all night. Robbie didn't know, but Cat was not just celebrating. She wanted to go on a date with him. She was too shy to ask. Robbie being himself didn't have the slightest clue or even idea on what to do. Maybe they would just stay in the friend zone. But not yet completely aware, Robbie didn't want that either.

As the night went on, they realized that it was almost 1:00 AM. It being this late, Robbie couldn't go home. Just as he noticed, Cat asked "Want to stay here tonight Robbie"? Robbie replied "Oh. Yeah. With you"? He smiled. Cat said "of course silly". Robbie smiled and nodded his head. Maybe this gives him the opportunity to become more than friends officially.

Cat had fun with Cat that night. They had fun until about 3:00 AM. Finally Robbie crashed. Cat couldn't help, but look at Robbie. She said "he looks adorable." Then she gave him a kiss on his forehead. Robbie unaware gained a huge smile across his face. He may have said "oh Cat Valentine". But his speech was very slurred.

The next day Cat had cooked breakfast for Robbie just as he was waking up. Cat walked in and said "How was your sleep, sweetie". Robbie yawned and said "Fantastic. Thanks". But you're "sweeter". Cat only giggled and gave Robbie his food. As Robbie began to eat his food he then realized, Cat cannot cook. He still managed to swallow his food. Cat asked "like it". Robbie couldn't say no to this sweet, cute and happy face. So he simply nodded. Trying to hold it in.

Robbie wanted to ask her something, but Cat went first. Cat asked "Robbie do you want to go out…like on a date Maybe".


End file.
